<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prayed Too Hard by Desparado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883301">Prayed Too Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado'>Desparado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sentenced to a crime you didn’t commit and are to be burned at the stake. But what happens when… somehow… the fire doesn’t kill you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prayed Too Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters: Geralt x immortal!reader (Crushing slightly); Jaskier x immortal!reader (Platonic)</p>
<p>Reader has gender neutral pronouns</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing, mentions of burning/pain</p>
<p>This was based on a tumblr prompt by @whygodohgodwhy :<br/>“Yelling ‘you prayed too hard’ at the old man who promised to pray for me before I was executed probably isn’t the best way to cope with immortality, but I’m just doing what I can for now.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowds had gathered in the streets, all filing towards the edge of the village. Geralt watched from where he was leaning against a wall, his eyes scanning their faces and listening intently. He heard mixed whisperings of seduction, witchcraft and “sending them back to the Devil”. It perplexed him, he hadn’t heard of any witch in this area, nor did his medallion warn him of evil. Something was wrong. “Ah Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice sweetly called from his side as the bard came skipping over, “Well this is all exciting, isn’t it? What’s going on?”<br/>
“I don’t know.” The witcher grumbled, “But I don’t like it. Come on.” He glanced at his friend before joining the crowd, silently following them down the street and out to where the village met an open field.</p>
<p>You were slumped in the corner of your cell, hands shaking as they clasped together in prayer. You didn’t know who was listening or even if anyone was, but at this point you had nothing to lose. A door clicked open in the distance and you shuddered, your heart thumping as steps came closer. A jangle of keys. The lock turning. Then the cell door swung open and Edwin stepped inside followed by Martyn, a pair of shackles in his hand. “Get up.” Edwin said bluntly, offering you nothing but a scowl. Taking a deep breath, you hardened your expression then stood, your glare remaining on him. He nodded to Martyn who stepped cautiously over to you, “Wrists, please.” Martyn mumbled. You obliged, holding them out in front of you as he encased them in cold iron. You were led out of your cell for the last time, taken down the corridor and out into the street. It was empty. No people, no dogs, not even a breath of wind to say goodbye. Then as you turned the corner and walked out towards the field, the sound exploded and the crowd were revealed.<br/>
Taking a deep breath, you were then pushed through the villagers as they parted and greeted you with shouts, curses, scowls and tears. You felt a hand on your arm and turned, your face dropping when you recognised Saul with tears welling in his eyes. “I’m praying for you.” You managed to hear him say before being forced forward again. As you neared the front, you spotted a white-haired man in the crowd, his amber eyes glued to yours. It was merely an instant but felt like forever as you silently pleaded with this stranger before once again being shoved, this time to the ground. Your ‘audience’ jeered and Edwin grabbed your shoulder and yanked you up, pushing one last time into an opening. Stumbling forwards, you flicked your eyes up and your mouth fell open when you were finally face to face with your end: A tall, wooden pole standing resolute amongst a sea of twigs and branches.</p>
<p>Geralt watched as the person was dragged to the stake and tied, observing the way their face flicked with fear and anger before falling back into neutrality. “My fellow believers!” A large man bellowed, commanding his crowd like a king, “Today justice will be served! A sinner has dared to break down the faith of this community, but together we say no!” The crowd cheered loudly, making Geralt wince. Jaskier glanced at him with concern then looked back at the ‘criminal’ as the man continued. “This demon has been found guilty of witchcraft, of trying to upend the good people of our village, and what do we say to witches?”<br/>
“Burn in hell!” The crowd chanted, mixed with more curses and shouts.<br/>
“This is obscene!” Jaskier turned to Geralt, “What can we do?”<br/>
“Nothing.” Geralt admitted, “This is not our fight.”<br/>
“But Geralt-” Jaskier was stopped by a huge cheer. Both men looked up and saw the large man holding a burning torch high in the air, a wicked grin on his face.</p>
<p>You didn’t dare to look; the cheers were enough for you to deduce what Edwin was brandishing in his hand. You scanned the crowd, fleetingly making eye contact with the white-haired man and the stranger next to him. As your eyes moved across the people you lived amongst- neighbours, customers, even friends- you finally saw the source of your predicament as he sneered, his doting wife next to him glared hatefully at you. Clenching your jaw, you turned away and accidentally laid eyes upon the burning torch Edwin was holding. Then your heart began to beat faster, your instinct to run forcefully tied down. He finished goading the crowd then turned to you, a glint of murder in his eyes, “Any last words?”<br/>
“Yeah- FUCK YOU!” You yelled causing several gasps amongst the crowd. Edwin growled under his breath then threw the torch onto the twigs at your feet. Instinctively, you closed your eyes and held your breath. Heat began to surround you as the sound of the flames overtook the sound of the villagers. Then the pain came. You yelled when the fire pinched your feet and arms, trying desperately to wriggle free. A few more seconds went by and your pain increased tenfold. Howling in agony, you couldn’t escape the pain going through your body, barely seeing those around you now as the fire encompassed you. And yet, something was wrong. Struggling for air, you looked down at where your leg felt the most pain- seeing the flames dance around the skin, having already chewed into your trousers- and saw… nothing. No burns, no blood, nothing. For a moment, the pain faded away as you blinked hard and stared wide-eyed at your leg then proceeded to scan as much of your body as you could manage. Your clothes were being eaten away and yet your exposed skin hadn’t changed. It seemed you weren’t the only one to notice this, as the mob before you began to gasp and whisper in anger and confusion. Looking up, you scanned the faces that were no longer pleased with themselves and you laughed. It was weak and croaky, but enough to disturb the others. Making eye contact with Saul as he gawked at your unburnt frame you mustered all the breath you could manage, “You prayed too hard idiot!”, which was when the panic began. Some members of the crowd fled screaming of witchcraft and demons. Others started brandishing weapons, which was when you panicked. Pulling hard on your arms, you were relieved to find that the rope had been seen to by the flames and easily fell apart. You had seconds to escape as the men raised their weapons and came for you. Hopping out of the last piece of rope, you ducked under the swing of a sword and ran. You ran as fast as your body could take you, it no longer feeling the pain it did before.</p>
<p>Geralt stood and gawped as your body didn’t burn. He saw it just as you did and noted the utter confusion on your face. Jaskier turned to him, “Wait…. They’re not burning?” Geralt couldn’t answer him, for he had no answer to give. Soon the mob began to notice and some members grew fearful. When you started to laugh, Geralt and Jaskier both glanced up at you frowning. “You prayed too hard idiot!” they heard you shout, which caused mass hysteria within the crowd as some began to flee. “Geralt?” Jaskier asked just as he was then pulled away by the sea of fear.<br/>
“Jask!” Geralt shouted, turned to reach for the bard’s arm. He missed and pushed forward, reaching out again and successfully managing to pull Jaskier back. “Phew! Thanks.” Jask grinned, staying as close to the unmoved witcher as he could. He glanced up at the stake, “Wait, Geralt where did they go?” The witcher flicked his eyes back over to where you had last been- seeing only armed men as they scowled and shouted in anger at the raging fire that failed to kill you. Then he realised you were no longer there. “Fuck.” He dragged Jaskier to the edge of the field and swiftly scanned the area, his eyes straining for any sign of you. There was nothing. He marched back into the town, his ears pricked at every shout and cry he heard.<br/>
Leaving Jaskier with the horses, Geralt began checking every alley, rooftop, inside boxes and under carts. But he found nothing. After an hour, the village seemed to have been frantically searched by everyone, and many congregated at the steps of the church in the centre of the village, all anxious at your disappearance. Hoping you had made it out, Geralt gave up searching headed to the stables. As he reached the door, he heard Jaskier whispering inside, “Now now, it’s okay. My friend will know what to do.” The witcher pulled the door suddenly and looked inside to see Jaskier staring alarmingly at him, “Geralt! You startled me! I’d rather you didn’t-”<br/>
“Where are they?” He said lowly, staring at Jaskier and noting he wasn’t wearing his jacket.<br/>
“Where are who, Geralt?”<br/>
“You know who.”<br/>
“I’m sorry I don’t know who you’re-”<br/>
“Damnit Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, causing the horses to whinny and stamp their feet. The bard exhaled sharply through his nose then flicked his eyes over to the far corner. Geralt followed his gaze and saw Roach standing oddly by the back corner of the stable. Walking towards her, he noticed the slumped shape on the floor behind her and pulled her reigns. Roach whinnied in complaint, not moving straight away. Geralt tugged harder and the mare complied, revealing the small person curled up on the ground, Jaskier’s doublet around their shoulders.</p>
<p> You were too afraid to glance up, as you heard him sigh deeply then crouch down, his hands hung loosely in view. “What’s your name?” He asked.<br/>
“Why? Does it make killing me easier, Witcher?”<br/>
You heard him exhale before he spoke, “I’m not going to kill you.”<br/>
“Then you’re going to take me back? To them?” Your eyes were filling with tears as you spoke.<br/>
“No.” He responded.<br/>
You glanced up at his eyes, the glowing amber was almost surreal to look at, then frowned, “Then what do you want?”<br/>
“Your name.” His voice was low and calm, the younger man stepped forward just behind him, which caught your eye before you met the witcher’s gaze again. “It's Y/n.”<br/>
He nodded at you, “Geralt.” he offered, placing his hand on his chest.<br/>
“I’m Jaskier.” The kind stranger behind him smiled. You glanced between them, unsure of who they were or what they wanted with you.<br/>
‘Geralt’ cleared his throat, “How long have you… been like this?”<br/>
“I- I don’t know. Today is the first I’ve known.” There was a noise outside and you froze. Geralt looked up at the exit, waiting silently for a moment, before stepping over to another horse pulling some trousers and a shirt from the saddlebag. “Geralt they’re mi-” Jaskier began before being scowled at. Geralt then threw the clothes at you, “Put these on, quickly.” You nodded and scrambled to get them on, handing Jaskier his doublet back. They were a relatively good fit, but you were still missing shoes. “I hope you don’t expect me to run.” You said, watching Geralt glance at you, look down at your bare feet then back up. “How well can you ride?"<br/>
“I’ve been around horses all my life.” You replied, watching Geralt nod then remove his cloak, throwing it over your shoulders.<br/>
“Climb on Roach, lie down flat with the cloak over you.”</p>
<p>As the sun finally gave way to the waxing moon, Geralt stepped out into the darkness, leading Roach by the reigns. Jaskier followed him, then mounted Pegasus before walking behind Geralt as they headed to the main road out of the village. Just as they reached the gate, they were stopped by a shout. Turning, Geralt bit back a snarl as the supposed leader of the village wandered over, his eyes flicking between him, the horses, and Jaskier. “Such a shame to see you leave so early, I’d happily provide you free drinks at the tavern?”<br/>
“No, we have another hunt elsewhere.” Geralt replied.<br/>
“I see. I don’t suppose you’ve seen the demon at all? You of all people should know no monster like that should be allowed to li-”<br/>
“I haven’t seen them.” Geralt cut in, “But if I were them, I’d have ran for the forest by now and be making my way north.”<br/>
The man eyed him carefully as he rubbed the material of his waistcoat, “I see… well thank you Mr. Witcher, may God be with you.” And with that, the man turned back towards the tavern and left Geralt and Jaskier to swiftly make their exit. It wasn’t long before Geralt picked up shouts of ‘Going North’ and he couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face.</p>
<p>The downhill walk was causing all sorts of aches for you from resting on the saddle awkwardly, the cloak barely doing anything to protect you from the cold. ‘Not that it would kill you, apparently.’ You thought to yourself. A few times you nearly slipped, but thankfully your days of playing ‘witchers’ and doing tricks riding the ponies was now being put to use. It seems the world was still not without its sense of irony there. The horses slowed and you heard Geralt mumble something about resting, so you heaved yourself up and stretched your upper body as you sat properly on the saddle. “Thank you. Both of you.” You dismounted, hearing Roach whinny. “Sorry, all of you.” You smiled, stroking the mare’s nose.<br/>
“’Twas a pleasure.” Jaskier replied, “But- if you don’t mind my asking- why were they trying to burn you?”<br/>
“Jaskier.” Geralt hissed, but you held your hand up.<br/>
“It’s fine.” You took a deep breath. “There was a man, Tyrian, he and I used to get on really well. One night when he was drunk, he made a pass at me. I declined, but he continued to try. I ended up hitting him and leaving a mark. When he got home, he told his wife that I had advanced on him and that he ran away from me.” You sighed, glancing at your companions, “No one believed me because I only moved here three summers ago. That village only look out for their own, for believers like them.”<br/>
“Yes I could see as much.” Geralt mumbled, pulling some firewood into a small campfire formation and lighting it using a sign. You stared in amazement at how fast it worked, the flames quickly growing. Then a phantom pain grew in your leg and you winced, “Well I guess I should leave you now.”<br/>
“Why?” Jaskier asked, stepping close to you as he drew his brows together.<br/>
“You’ve offered me the kindness of helping me escape. You don’t owe my anything now.”<br/>
“But where will you go?” The bard pressed.<br/>
You shrugged, “No idea. My hometown is about a week’s ride from here, even more without supplies, but anywhere is better than that cesspool.” Geralt snorted at your comment before standing up and looking over at you, “What about your ‘gift’?”<br/>
“Well, can you work out what happened?” Without answering, Geralt stepped over to you and you felt a sharp pain on your arm. Yanking it back, you realised he had cut your arm with a blade.<br/>
“Geralt what are you doing?” Jaskier asked but was soon stunned when the ‘cut’ was not visible, no blood spilled, no evidence anything happened at all.<br/>
“You’re immortal.” Geralt mumbled.<br/>
“Well no shit.” You snapped, “Do you know why?”<br/>
“No.” He paused in thought, “Did you say that a man had prayed for you? Back at the field?”<br/>
“Oh.” You looked down in shame. “Saul. He’s a great man really, I’m going to miss him.”<br/>
“You called him an idiot.” Geralt reminded you, making you scowl as you looked up at him, those amber eyes swirling in the firelight.<br/>
“Okay, so yelling ‘you prayed too hard’ at the old man who promised to pray for me before I was executed probably isn’t the best way to cope with immortality, but I was just reacting to a very traumatic experience!” You heard Jaskier snorting and you turned to see him smiling widely.<br/>
“Gods you’re hilarious.” He muttered to himself before walking over to the fire. You flicked your eyes back to Geralt, who was giving you a kinder look this time, almost intense, and you swore his teeth peeked out in a small smile. “What?” You asked quietly.<br/>
He blinked and then took a breath, “Nothing.” He looked at the ground then at Roach, “But I think you should stay with us. We don’t know how long your powers will last, or how extended they are. You’d be safer with us.”<br/>
“You mean the world would be safer if I was near a witcher?” You were almost startled by Geralt as he glared almost angrily at you.<br/>
“I meant what I said.”<br/>
“Okay, fine, I’ll stay with you guys.” You held your hands up in defeat as Geralt grunted before walking back over to the fire. Jaskier looked up at you and smiled kindly, causing a contagious smile of your own to appear. Maybe being with these two wouldn’t be so bad after all? ‘At least, for now.’ You told yourself, before joining them by the fire, Jaskier immediately filling you in on his and Geralt’s backstory, as the cold air thinned and the moon glowed above you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>